Unfaithful
by Eva Amaranth
Summary: Deidara returns from a mission only to become envoloped in a drama of a lifetime. What will occure after the fact? And how the hell did he end up pregnant? What wil larise when Dei is left alone after both his lovers depart?
1. Arrival

**Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot and the story. Trust me if I owned Naruto, It wouldn't be aired on Cartoon Network or any other kids channel…

**Rating:** M – For Yaoi, Language, some violence. (Don't Like Don't Read!!!!)

**Pairings:** Sasori/Deidara, Itachi/Deidara, eventually Itachi/Sasori/Deidara

**Summery: **When Deidara can't decide between the two he loves, what will arise? And what happens when Sasori finds out about his secret visits with a certain Uchiha? And further more, what happens when Deidara's heart is broken? Can he cope with the pain?

Written in Deidara's Point of View.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

The sun was rising, casting vibrant shades of red and orange on the canvas of sky above me. My eyes scanned the trees below as I flew on the back of one of my clay birds. The scent of pine and oak, mixed with the slightest hint of Sakura blossoms filled my senses. My mind was set on the report I was to give my Leader; apparently he didn't trust me enough to carry out more difficult tasks.

The mission was to spy on the Nine-tails, and bring back a report of his skill level. Pathetic. I shook my head and let the wind blow past me as I continued on. A few blonde strands of hair, stuck to me neck and face. I let out a quiet sigh. My partner Sasori wouldn't be too happy with me. It'd taken me much too long to watch the brat and return. He always hated to be kept waiting, but something inside me couldn't find a reason to care about it.

I let out a silent growl as my bird landed in a small trench like area. Water was flowing through it, but it was still pretty lifeless other than that. I dismounted the bird before letting it fly off. I made furtive glances around before walking towards a large archway. A huge rock was settled behind it, but I smirked faintly. Such an easy genjutsu. I preformed a few hand seals and the bolder phased out of existence, showing a small cave. I began moving again, well aware that the entrance was only opened temporarily. The damp chill of the place didn't bother me; I'd been through here enough to ignore trivial things like that. The darkness seemed fitting, but soon faded into a large hall, doors lining the walls.

_ Better go see Leader first,_ I thought, walking down the hall, passing a line of doors on either side. I stopped in front of two large doors at the end of the hall, both inscribed with seemingly unreadable characters. The one on the left read "Power" and the one on the right read, "Legacy" I smirked. _A Powerful Legacy, perfectly suiting my dear leader_. I pushed them open cautiously.

"Leader, I have returned, un." I called into the darkness of the room.

"Come, sit, and give me your report." A deep, growling voice spoke, as a signal a light shone on a small wooden chair. I moved swiftly towards it before sitting in silence.

"Speak!" The voice of my leader snapped impatiently.

"The Nine-tails brat will soon be strong enough for the extraction." A silence followed my statement; the air around me was thick, suffocating. I took in a breath of air to try and calm myself.

"You may go…" Leader spoke again; I shifted uncomfortably before standing and moving towards where I had come in.

"Deidara, rest. Two weeks from now, you'll check up on him again." He spoke in that same rough voice. I only nodded before walking back towards my room, well actually my partner's room, to inform him of my return.

I stopped in front of a stone door, on it were more characters reading "puppet." I frowned, my thoughts pooling around the word it was a sad fate… Was it worth it? Immortality through ridding yourself of humanity. I was roused from my thoughts as the door in front of me opened. My attention averted to the shorter male in front of me.

"S-Sorry." I murmured out, meeting his hazed brown eyes, with my own.

"Your late, two weeks late. I don't like to be kept waiting." He spoke, his voice low and dark. I only lowered my head in response. My usually cocky attitude dissipated when I was alone with him. I didn't understand it. Hell, I didn't want to. I pushed the thought back as I walked into the apartment like room.

" I take it you missed me, Sasori-Danna, un?" I mused, glancing around at the surroundings. The room smelt of putrid flesh, decaying after days of laying piled under others. It sickened me, but at the same time fascinated and captivated me. My partners eyes, narrowed at me, his red hair seemed darker in the dim lighting.

"No. I merely was continuing a past project. Perfecting my own being, learning more about the functions of the human body." He spoke. I rolled my eyes, typical response from him.

" Sheesh, fine, glad someone cares about my well-being, un!" I muttered, walking from the living room, towards the bedrooms. I needed a shower; my skin felt heavy and solid. I probably stank as bad as the corpses piled in the living room. I moved a hand up to remove the tie from my hair, letting it fall freely over my shoulders and down my back.

I could feel him watching me. I didn't care, not at all. I wasn't allowed to show that I cared. I smirked before looking over my shoulder at the puppeteer.

" Enjoying the view, un?" He didn't show it much, but his eyes narrowed slightly in rage. Oh, I'd struck something.

" Hurry and clean up, we need to continue your training." He spoke coldly.

" Well, I'll come train when I'm ready. I have someone to speak to…" I stated, my eyes leaving his. He just grunted before leaving me be. I let out a sigh and pulled the heavy cloak off. Peeling the fishnet shirt from my body. I let out a sigh, discarding the garments on the floor, I moved across the room to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind me as I did so. I really wouldn't put it past Sasori to try and spy on me….

TBC…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please Review!!! When I get 3 good reviews I will post the second chapter!! I have the entire story written down in a spiral so all I have to do is type it onto here and I'm done. 

Flames are used as entertainment. 3 Eva


	2. Enigmatic expression

Hello! Well, Here's chapter two, there's some fluff in this chapter as well as some humor. And it's not as long as I anticipated, sorry about that. ; Anyways, forgot to mention htis being ym first fanfic...so it might not be as good as some might hope, and I've posted it early because I have this and the third chapter already typed up. The more reviews the better...plus! sets out plate of cookies Take one! ...Enough of my ranting. Enjoy chapter 2!  
-Eva

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enigmatic expression**

A soft sigh escaped my lips, as the scalding water ran over my skin. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few burns on me when I got out. My eyes slid shut, the steam and sound of the water was relaxing. After a moment to calm my thoughts, I opened my eyes and reached towards where the shampoo should have been. I blinked and looked; it was there all right, but empty.

"Sasori-danna!" I shouted shutting the water off and hastily getting out, wrapping one of the towels I'd set out earlier around my slim hips. I unlocked the bathroom door and threw it open.

" Danna!" I muttered walking into the small living room where Sasori currently sat, cleaning out one of the corpses. His chocolate eyes moved up to meet my visible one. Oh I was beyond pissed.

"Is there a problem?" The puppeteer questioned, my eyes narrowed even more.

"One. I have not bathed, due to the mission, two. You failed to mention we were out of shampoo, and three. You don't need to be gutting a body on the living room floor!"I noticed a flicker of something in his eyes at my outburst.Good, he deserves to be as pissed as I was! Honestly! Who doesn't tell their partner their out of shampoo? He stood, cautiously moving towards me. I tensed, all anger quickly draining only to be replaced with slight fear and the anticipation of what he would do. I took a step back, hissing as the cold wall came into contact with my bare skin.

"Deidara, Don't complain, you're lucky that I have not killed you and added you to my collection yet." Sasori muttered, his eyes not breaking contact with mine. He could sense me fear, By the way he moved cautiously, slowly, almost as if he were examining how I'd react if he looked more threatening. Well to say the least I was slightly unnerved by his statement. I closed my eyes when he stood in front of me, though quickly opened them when I felt lips against my own. Brown eyes stayed forever watching my reactions. I pulled back shocked.

" Danna…?" I questioned, my voice failing to sound normal, it came out as a pitiful squeak, just perfect! The last thing I needed was to sound like a pitiful child. That was the first time my partner, my secret lover had kissed me. A sure sign of our relationship building, but…did he know? Did he figure out where I went after hours while everyone else slept soundly? Was this just to see if I'd react and never leave again for the forbidden one I sought to every single twilight? I couldn't be certain, but this had my nerves on end.

I was probably just paranoid, he couldn't know, I kept everything so secretive and concealed, I made sure there was no room for error. A faint smile graced the redhead's lips. Something rare and genuine.

"Deidara, though I won't express it often, or even prove it to be factual. I care deeply for you…" He spoke evenly, his tone didn't sound at all caring, it was cold and distant, as it always was. There was no hint as to how he felt, or if he even knew what I was doing behind his back, which made me even more unnerved. He moved back before walking into the other room, leaving me to blink and try and figure out what he was playing at. When he returned, he was holding a plastic bottled filled with a pinkish red gel.

"Bought some yesterday…" He spoke holding the bottle out to me. I happily took it, so...he'd probably planned this if he hadn't already put it in the bathroom, normally he got prissy if something was out of place, or because he found my clay somewhere in the room where it shouldn't be. I leaned down and kissed his cheek quickly before turning and walking back towards the bathroom to finish my shower, though I was stopped by a teasing chuckle form behind me. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and froze instantly, that wasn't funny. Sasori stood there smirking and holding the towel that had once been around my waist in his hands.

"You dropped your towel." He stated casually, as if it wasn't something completely embarrassing. I swear I could feel my face heating up at seeing this. Dear whomever the hell some people pray to, this could not be happening. This was all a bad dream and I was asleep right? ...I had to be.

"Erm…" I gulped nervously. This was by far the worst thing that could ever happen to me! I moved to take the towel only to be pushed over, not expecting this I lost balance and fell onto my back with a low groan of pain.

"S-Sasori-danna?" I murmured questioningly. My eyes opening as I gazed up at him worriedly. He only smirked, dropping the towel on my chest before going back to work on his soon-to-be new addition to his collection. I gaped, my eyes following him before I stood and pulled the towel around my hips again, this time holding it in place. Why the hell did he push me over!? That was completely uncalled for and it hurt! I sighed before turning and walking back to finish my shower…

TBC…

* * *

I know not that exciting, but I wanted to give some insight and have some laughs, the next chapter's title is Prologue to Pleasure….-wink wink nudge nudge- Ger my drift? Anyway, I've wasted your time enough, Please Review!!!  
-Eva 


	3. Prologue to Pleasure

Ah, Yes updating early, seeing as apparently People really like this. Any who, this chapter opens up to what is happening when Deidara goes to meet the certain someone that he mentioned in the first chapter. Enjoy!

-Eva

* * *

** Chapter 3: Prologue to Pleasure**

After finally finishing my shower, I dressed quickly, it was unnerving how Sasori was acting, and he actually seemed caring for some reason. Though behind his back I was in heaven with another, I didn't mind it, not like I'm hurting the puppet. He can't feel right? This is all a ruse? It has to be…he gave up his humanity, his emotions, just so he could be immortal…right? I should stop questioning myself, I'll worry too much and things will go down hill from there. I sighed pulling my hair into its usual half-pony tail, casually walking towards the door.

"Be back later, danna" I called over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of the other male. I shook the empty, almost cold look in his eyes from my mind. He always had that look, didn't he? Not like it was new. Though I couldn't help but wander, his eyes did seem more distant than usual today. Heh, I'm just making myself worry. I know he can't feel like I do, he doesn't have emotions, and maybe his physical feelings are just dulled out right? I sighed as I headed out, my mind racing over all the possibilities.

If he couldn't feel the way I did, then why do I feel so wrong about all of this? Being unfaithful wasn't wrong, heck; I'd broken more laws that I can count, why should breaking someone's heart be any different? Doubt he has one though. I smirked slightly at that thought, as I continued on. I love my danna, but… my dark haired enigmatic kitten is more than enough to drive me wild. His pale skin, soft and delicate to the touch, it remind me of porcelain, almost fragile looking, but I know better. His onyx eyes seem as if they hold the stars within their black abyss. Oh and the obsidian hair, so lush and vibrant, he takes too good of care of it, which makes me wonder.

I was drawn from my thoughts as I walked into the training area, it was a small grassy area with false trees and stumps so we could practice and get our skills higher, there wasn't anything special about it, but it had this calm serene feeling about it. My visible eye traveled over the surrounding area, searching for someone.

" You know, you really shouldn't let your guard down, someone might take advantage of that." A voice spoke from behind me, it was slightly cold, but had an almost amused tone to it. I helped slightly and spun around to meet the enticing sharingan gaze of the Uchiha.

"Well… You can't blame me for being distracted, un." I spoke smirking softly; his eyes flickered dangerously. "What's wrong, don't like that I'm thinking of yo-" I was cut off by lips crushing against mine, forcefully. All train of thought ended, and I couldn't help but smirk as my eyes slid, shut. Arms wrapping around his neck and pressing me closer to him. Oh the things he did to me. Forcefully, I felt my back hit one of the walls, I couldn't do anything but gasp in pleasure, and I loved it when he got rough. Apparently that was opening enough for him to force his tongue into my mouth. At feeling the wet, hot muscle run along my own tongue, I left out a moan of enjoyment. His hands moved up to pin my wrists against the wall above my head, getting another moan, as our bodies were pressed closer together. Almost as quickly as it happened, it left. My eyes opened hazily as I let out a whimper of need, the only time I ever complained was when he cut me off of my pleasure. His eyes were back to their onyx color.

"Itachi…" I panted out, my arms falling to my sides when they were released from his grasp. A smirk splayed on his lips.

"You just came back, we'll have fun later." He whispered, kissing my cheek before walking back to his room, I could have sworn I saw him swagger his hips just to piss me off. I stood there, leaning against the wall, my mind hazed over. Why the hell was he being such an ass? Wait, scratch that, more of an ass that usual!? I was painfully aroused, and all he did was make it worse, what else was there to do? …Or who for that matter. I smirked slightly before moving back towards the room I shared with Sasori.

My mind was racing over what or actually, how I could seduce the puppeteer. After all, Itachi already knew I was cheating, he wouldn't care in the least what I did with the other, just so long as I was there when he needed me for whatever reason. I know I must sound like a whore, but hey, can you blame me? Oh, how much fun I would have. My thoughts ran over all of the different ways that he'd take me. I shivered pleasurably at those thoughts.

TBC…

* * *

Yeah some ItaDei in this chapter, and I know Deidara actually Hates Itachi, but I couldn't help but write this. Hope you enjoyed this, and there might be some smut in the fourth chapter. Reviews make Eva very happy, the more reviews the more she writes. I know I'm probably killing you with all of this random make-out scenes, but Deidara's had his fill.

Deidara: ...I hate you, un.

Eva: no..you love me ...-pulls out frying pan-

Deidara: O.o ...Erm..Pelase review on Eva's story! Or she'll hit me with a frying pan, un!

Eva: ..Good boy.


	4. Lust and Irritation

Ah, Here's chapter four! Sorry for the long wait, School is being cruel and I have little time to write everything up. But I will be finishing this!!! Not to mention the plot bunnies struck me, hence my other story: Things that were. Any way. Here it is!!!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Lust and Irritation. 

"You're back early…" Sasori spoke calmly as he tinkered with a few things inside of the hallow body of his latest puppet. I only smirked.

"Danna, do you ever have… I don't know, sexual desires towards anyone?" I asked casually. He blinked and just stared up at me with a 'dear-caught-in-the-headlights' type look. I waited patiently, trying to hold back the smirk curling on my lips again.

"I rid myself of those when I turned myself into a puppet…"He paused and looked away, I noticed a light blush tinting his cheeks. " Why do you ask?" I frowned, was he really that dense!?

"Oh, I was just curious, seeing as your normally don't show any type of emotion."

"There is no need to, it makes us weak."

"But danna! " I whined, much like a child. I didn't care, I was aroused and knew what I wanted, and there was no way in hell that I wasn't going to get it. All was silent as he stared at each other, his hazel brown eyes boring into my own cobalt blue ones.

"Deidara, why are you acting so strangely?" He spoke slowly, cautiously. I glared slightly, it wasn't as if I could tackle him and say ' oh Sasori, I'm horny and so hot for you, please fuck me into next week!' …Honestly coming to him like this was degrading enough.

"Don't be so naïve, do you honestly have no idea, un?" I spoke harshly. He sighed, sounding obviously irritated.

"My patience is wearing thin, please tell me why you're acting so skittish.." I growled before moving over and pushing him back on the floor, quickly straddling the other's hips and lowering my lips to the shocked male's ear.

"you know Sasori-danna…I'll show you why I'm acting strange, and no matter what … I think you'll enjoy yourself…" I whispered, my voice husky with lust.

"D-D-Deidara…" He murmured weakly. It was funny, he sounded embarrassed, flustered and by what I felt, aroused. I pulled away slightly to smirk at the masterpiece before me.

"Oh Danna…" I murmured, his hazel eyes were partially closed, only showing slightly glazed irises, cheeks flushed a bright pink. Lips moist and slightly parted. Oh how arousing that sight was. He only gazed up at me longingly. I smirked and grabbed a fistful of his red hair, pulling him into a deep, lust-filled kiss. He moaned against my lips, I took that opportunity to force my tongue into his mouth. Tasting, lavishing, exploring the moist cavern. Again he moaned, wrapping his arms around me.

I ran my tongue across his, oh the electricity running through us. Before I knew what was going on, he was on top of me. His tongue and mine were fighting for dominance, which I quickly gave up. His hands traveled up my body, quickly unhooking my cloak and pushing it off my shoulders and partially down my arms, pinning them in place. Limiting my movement.

"S-S-Sasori-danna" I moaned out heatedly, my body arching up in pure pleasure at the slight touches of his fingers across my skin as he pushed my shirt up to reveal my abdomen and chest to his wanting eyes. His hungry gaze traveled over my revealed flesh.

Though sadly we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I growled as he moved to answer it, conversing with the person on the other side before closing the door and looking back at me.

"Get dressed, leader has an assignment for you…" He spoke harshly before walking out of the main room and into the bedroom. I stared after him, what the hell was he playing at!? I squirmed around before I got my cloak off so I could move. What the hell was up with that? Did he honestly think that this was it? Oh how wrong he was. I stood, completely disregarding my cloak on the floor, as I slowly made my way towards the bedroom. Why was leader giving me an assignment? I just got back! I growled to myself at that, not even 2 hours back and leaders taking back his promise of give me two weeks rest before another mission. I would go see him of course, but not before I got the relief I craved for.

* * *

XD Sorry for not having much smut, I'm being cruel I know! But there will be smut in the next chapter Note: **WILL BE SMUT. **Any way, the next chapter will probably be longer…. I Hope… 


	5. Authors note

Hello everyone! I'm sorry to say that at the moment I have run low on inspiration for this story, but I will start it up again once I get more inspiration and such. Sorry for all of those who we're enjoying it, but if you add it to your alert list then you will be notified when I update it. I'll currently also be taking requests for oneshots and song-fics. Due to the fact that maybe I can get my inspiration back from that. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Eva


	6. Another Authors note

Hello. I know I havn't updated in awhile, that's because I'm putting this story on hold for awhile. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it, but I just don't have the inspiration at the moment. I will continue it whenever I feel I can do so without overworking my brain. 

I will be creating other /short/ stories to help get my creative flow back. Again I apologize for the delay in everything. 

-Eva


End file.
